The Four Curious Ones
by DeadZoneCuba
Summary: An interesting news program leads to Stan, Wendy, Bebe, and Kenny trying to answer some questions in a rather interesting way.


The Four Curious Ones

Saturday afternoon's were usually ones to be relished by the kids of the town of South Park. But on this particular Saturday, unfortunately, Mother Nature decided that she wasn't about to let anyone have any fun outside. Yes, on top of the usual pile of snow that usually covered the ground, Mother Nature decided to dump two more feet. Thus, much to the chagrin of the kids, and the relief of the adults, it was advised that no one really go outside in such conditions until plows could clear some of the snow away. However, that didn't mean the kids couldn't hang out together in doors, and this is where this Saturday found four of the kids in particular, Wendy Testaburger, Stan Marsh, Kenny McCormick, and Bebe Stevens.

"You guys wanna watch some TV or something?" Stan said, lounged upon the couch along with Wendy, as Kenny and Bebe sat on the floor in front of the couch.

Wendy, Kenny, and Bebe, all looking rather bored, simply muttered "yes's" to Stan, who shrugged and, with the vote unanimous, he picked up the television remote and turned it on. Of course, the four kids, all being around 12 or 13 years of age, were easily bored by the first channel that popped up on the TV, and soon, Stan was channel surfing around the various channels.

"Jesus, 99 channels, and not a thing on" Bebe mused, yawning and stretching slowly.

"There has to be something on here! In this day and age, TV can't all be crap!" Kenny piped up, though with his hood on, it came out muffled and a bit unclear.

Stan, echoing Kenny's sentiments silently, groaned in annoyance as he surfed through more channels. Finally, after several minutes of surfing, it would be a news program that caught the kids attention. A bit unusual that it be this kind of program yes, but when the four of them saw the headline and heard the opening words of the anchorman, they were intrigued, and yes, very willing, to watch.

"A recent study of the United States…" The anchor, a rather old looking, bald man in a stuffy looking grey suit and loud red tie began. "…Has shown a rapid increase in the number of gays and lesbians that have either come out of the closet recently, or have simply decided to go through that lifestyle from the moment of childhood…."

"Wow…It seems like that number grows every year huh guys?" Wendy said, adjusting her purple beret as she did.

The other three kids did nothing but nod as they watched the rest of this piece of information. Once the story had run it's course, the four kids, all a bit amazed, turned the TV off to speak.

"You know, now that I think about it…" Stan began. "I've always often wondered just what really does lead people to choose that kind of lifestyle…"

"Isn't it because their all screwed up in the mind, or some crap like that?" Bebe asked

Wendy, rolling her eyes at how politically incorrect Bebe sounded, cleared her throat and spoke up.

"I think you meant that it's simply a psychological thing that they have within them Bebe…" Wendy began, standing up as she did. "...But then again, no one truly knows just how exactly it does happen…"

"Whatever the case, It still brings up questions, you know?" Stan said, tossing the remote aside and flipping through a TV Guide momentarily, before looking back up at the three other kids. "Like, when a guy kisses a guy, and a girl kisses a girl, does it feel different then when a guy kisses a girl?"

The four kids had rarely ever thought about this question, let alone even felt the need to, so all four of them simply trailed off into silence after Stan's question came up.

"You know Stan, that's actually not a bad question…" Wendy said. "Does it truly make a difference when it comes to kissing?"

"We could always try it out you know…" Kenny said with a smirk, running his fingers up Bebe's leg as he did so.

Bebe slowly frowned at Kenny and his moving hand, and quickly swatted it away with her opposite hand.

"If you want to keep that hand of yours unbroken, you'd better keep to yourself perv!" Bebe snarled at Kenny, who nodded a bit timidly and scooted away from her.

"Hold on Bebe!" Wendy interjected, plopping back down into a sitting position near Stan as she did. "As perverted a suggestion as Kenny had, it's actually, surprisingly, not that bad of an idea!"

Kenny, delighted that his suggestion drew Wendy's interest, chuckled and smiled

"Hah! I knew one day at least one of my dreams would come true!"

"What do you mean by that Wendy?" Stan asked, leaning in towards her in interest.

"Well, simply put…" Wendy began, getting up and adjusting her beret again, as well as walking about the room. "…We all want to know if there's a difference between females kissing females, males kissing males, and males kissing females...So, since we're all very close, and all wish to know this…What better way to figure this all out then by trying out ourselves!"

Bebe, Stan, and Kenny all exchanged an intrigued glance at one another, then, finally, Stan broke the silence.

"Well….Sure, why not? If it'll kill my curiosity, I'm up for it. Kenny? Bebe? How about you?"

Kenny and Bebe, both no strangers to kissing, or any other kind of wild exploits, grinned in unison and nodded.

"Then it's settled…We'll go upstairs to my room to do it, as my mom or dad might walk in from going to the mall any minute now…" Stan said and thus, motioning upstairs with his head, he and the others made their way to begin the experimenting.

Up in Stan's room, the four kids sat on his bed to prepare, as Wendy spoke up first.

"Ok then, how exactly should we start this off?"

"I'm willing to get naked for either of you girls!" Kenny said with a grin, but a stare of annoyance from both Bebe and Wendy soon faded that smile away.

"We could always just pick the scenarios out of a hat or something." Stan suggested.

"That's a much better solution Stan…" Wendy said, again giving Kenny an annoyed glare, as Kenny blushed and chuckled nervously.

And so, gathering up slips of paper, Wendy wrote out the scenarios on them: Boy kissing boy, girl kissing girl, and two boy kissing girl slips so that all four kids could experience one another to make a real decision on everything one it was all over. Having her beret, Wendy opted to put the slips of paper in them, and, mixing them around with a shake of her hand, she spoke to the remaining three kids.

"Ok….Once I finish shaking them around, the first one I pick out, we'll do…"

Fifteen seconds passed before finally, Wendy stopped the shaking of the hat and, silently, she picked out one of the slips from within the hat.

"Ok….it says….boy kisses boy…." She said, reading from the paper.

Both Stan and Kenny, while both looking a bit chagrined, simply shrugged it off and sat in front of one another.

"Well, we might as well just get it over with Kenny…" Stan said slowly, moving closer to Kenny as he did.

"Ugh….The things I have to do to get to a boy, girl kiss…" Kenny sighed, undoing his hood.

"Stop being wusses and get it over with!" Bebe said, poking both Kenny and Stan in the chest with her finger.

Again sighing in chagrin, Kenny and Stan nodded, then shifted their bodies a bit to get more comfortable. Slowly, the two stared at one another and, after a grimace from both boys, they leaned forward and pecked one another on the lips, quickly backing away once the deed was done.

"There we go! All done! Let's move on!" Kenny said, wiping off his lips as he did.

"Oh no you don't!" Bebe began, grabbing Kenny by the front of his parka and keeping him from moving away any further. "That was a wimpy looking thing! Make it at least longer and more interesting!"

"She's right guys…" Wendy added. "If we really want to see if there's a difference, it has to be longer. Heck, when it comes time for me and Bebe to do it, we're certainly gonna let it linger…"

Despite their reluctant ness, the thought of Bebe and Wendy locked in a kiss appealed to the two boys, Kenny especially. So, again with some slight hesitation, the two boys leaned forward and touched their lips together in a kiss. Keeping his eyes open at first, Stan shifted around a bit and put his hand on the back of Kenny's head, if only to keep Kenny from chickening out again. Finally closing his eyes, he and Kenny settled into the kiss. Strangely, Kenny didn't seem hell bent on squirming away as he kissed back gently, his eyes closed as well, and his hand going down to Stan's side gently, not through any kind of attraction to Stan, just through being so accustomed to putting his hand there when he was kissing a girl that it only seemed natural to do it here. Finally, after about 15 seconds of their lips rubbing together in a kiss, the two boys finally parted ways and opened up there eyes.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you two have past experience with kissing one another…" Bebe said with a smirk.

"Oh bite me…" Kenny muttered, sighing and staring at Stan afterwards. "You say one word to Kyle and Cartman about this, and I'll kick your ass dude…"

"Dude, do you really think I'd want Cartman to know we did this?" Stan retorted back. "He'd bust our balls about it for the rest of our lives…"

"Ok, Ok, Let's keep this moving before one of us has to go home…" Wendy suggested as she shook up the hat again, then picked out a piece of paper from it. "…Ok, this one is boy kisses girl. I'll volunteer for this one Bebe, you can get the next one if you like."

Bebe shrugged and nodded as Wendy sat down between the two boys and looked at each one momentarily.

"We'll flip a coin to see who gets the honor among you guys? Does that sound fair?"

Stan and Kenny nodded as Stan took a quarter out of his pocket and handed it to Wendy. With a simple flick, Wendy sent the coin up into the air, with Kenny calling tails right away. Catching the coin, Wendy slapped it down on her hand, then raised up her other hand for the final verdict.

"Its heads…looks like its gonna be you Stan…."

"Jesus, And I thought tails won out most of the time…" Kenny groaned as he backed away to let Wendy sit and face Stan.

"Calm down Ken, you'll get your turn eventually…" Stan said with a chuckle as he turned his attention back to Wendy. "You ready Wen?"

Wendy nodded with a quick smile, and thus, the two kids positioned themselves, and began to lean in. Fairly quickly, Wendy's lips connected with Stan's, and thus, the two were locked in a kiss. Closing his eyes again, Stan felt more relaxed now as his lips worked over Wendy's gently, being that he was much more used to kissing girls then he was kissing Kenny. Putting his arm around her gently, Stan deepened the kiss slightly, and added just the tiniest bit of tongue as Wendy responded by putting her own arms around Stan and poking at his pink serpent with hers. As fifteen seconds or so passed, and fully satisfied with the kiss, both kiss pulled away and smiled at one another.

"There we go….much better then you were Kenny…" Stan said in a joking tone, only to be met by a punch to the arm from an angry Kenny.

"Settle down guys, we still have a few more to get too!" Wendy said, holding back a giggle as she shook her hat up again and pulled out a third slip of paper. "Ok, it looks like….oh…..girl kisses girl…"

Kenny hooted in delight and excitedly moved closer to the proceedings as Bebe and Wendy simply rolled their eyes and sat down in the same positions as Stan and Wendy, then Stan and Kenny before them.

"You'd better not try and join in with this one Kenny, or I'll knock all of your teeth out…" Bebe warned, holding up her fist to show she meant business.

"Believe me….seeing you two kiss is good enough for me..." Kenny replied, barely containing his excitement.

Bebe huffed in annoyance, but Wendy patting her on the shoulder helped her to shake his usual perverted remarks off.

"You ready to go Bebe?"

"Sure, Sure, let's get started…" Bebe responded back.

Fixing her hair back gently, Bebe cleared her throat, licked her lips slightly, and began to lean in, With Wendy not to far behind. Soon, their lips pressed together in a kiss, with no sound, other then an audible groan of delight from Kenny, to be heard. Briefly glaring at him during the kiss, Wendy and Bebe sighed, then went back to work, closing their eyes and moving closer together. In an interesting twist, Bebe crept her tongue out of her mouth and inserted it fully into Wendy's mouth, not just poking and prodding it out slightly like Stan did. Wendy's eyes opened in brief surprise, but she soon shrugged it off and closed them again, using her tongue to stroke Bebe's slowly and softly. Finally, as the appropriate amount of time passed, the two girls broke away from each other.

"I uh, don't think that was enough time you guys…." Kenny began, a perverted smile on his lips. "Why don't you try that again?"

Wendy and Bebe chose to ignore Kenny's again perverted comments as Wendy sighed and pulled out the last slip.

"Well, it's no surprise that this one is gonna be boy kissing girl. Bebe, since I kissed Stan, you and Kenny are gonna have to kiss here."

"Boy, lucky me…" Bebe muttered as Kenny eagerly scooted over towards the sitting Bebe.

Kenny, too excited to reply back, simply giggled in anticipation and eagerly puckered his lips out for Bebe's. Bebe shook her head slowly, then sighed and closed her eyes, puckering out her lips and leaning in towards his. Soon, their lips connected together in a kiss. Kenny right away made a move to dart his tongue into Bebe's mouth, a move which got an audible grunt of annoyance from Bebe, but not much else, since they all agreed the kisses would have to be long so they could all properly gauge them. Always savoring an opportunity to kiss a member of the opposite sex, Kenny ignored this grunt and simply inserted his tongue further into her mouth. Bebe, knowing that the kiss would eventually end, simply allowed this and gently, if not only slightly, stroked his tongue back with hers. She slowly linked her arms around his neck as Kenny's hand slowly crept up towards her chest. Bebe, always quick with her reflexes, unlinked her hands and used one of them to slap Kenny's hand away as the kiss finally ended.

"I didn't say you could touch those, did I buster?" Bebe angrily said.

"A guy can try, can't he?" Kenny said, shrugging off her anger with a simple smirk.

"Well….Now that we've done every available scenario….There's really nothing left to do but just…see how we felt." Wendy said.

As Wendy slowly trailed off, all four kids simply just sat in the same spots they were in during Kenny and Bebe's kiss, all pretty much thinking as hard as they could.

"Personally, I couldn't tell any sort of difference at all…" Stan said, being the first to speak up after an extended silence.

"I'm with Stan here…" Wendy added. "I didn't see or feel any real difference between Stan's lips and tongue and Bebe's lips and tongue..."

"Me neither…" Bebe spoke up seconds later.

"As much as I want to say the opposite, I agree…" Kenny said, sighing and putting his hand to his chin as he did.

And so, the four friends simply just sat around, staring off into space or at each other for several moments, none of them able to think of anything else to add to the issue.

"I think I speak for all of us when I say this…" Stan finally began, exhaling and closing, then quickly opening his eyes again. "…People make too much of a fucking deal about gays and lesbian's kissing on Television…"

"Agreed…" Wendy, Kenny, and Bebe said in unison. With that, the four slowly got up and shrugged, all beginning to file out of the room.

"Ah well, at least we learned something from all of this right?" Stan said, being the first to get to the door and open it. "Come on you guys, let's go have some hot chocolate downstairs."

Nodding with agreement, the kids all began to make their way out of the room, though Kenny stopped Bebe briefly and stood with her alone in the room.

"You know Bebe, maybe if the two of us had sex with one another, we could see if there's any difference at all…"

Bebe frowned at Kenny and, in a flash, she punched him in the stomach, leaving him to groan and fall over as she huffed and stormed out of the room. Kenny tried once to stand up, but simply fell over again, clutching his stomach as he did.

"Ugh…Was it something I said?"


End file.
